planesandmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Copperhead
Mission Type: Aerial Escort / Potential Close Air Support Mission Overview: The UN inspector is leaving the contested area via a contracted helicopter. The UN has asked for aerial escort, as they suspect foreign (Iranian) funded mercenaries may attempt to down the helicopter as it transits to Adan from Harad. Threat Analysis: Air assets most likely inferior, Iranians not willing to show their hand too early. Payment: Reputation: +1 Pay: 700 ROE Bid History Month One: Swart Katte: 700 Griffin Flight: 600 Winning bid: Griffin Pilots: Sajjad "Beady" Azam - Dassault Mirage F1 *2 x Matra 550 Magic 1 *2 x Matra R530 Dietrich "Pigpen" Fleischer - F-8D Crusader *4 x AIM-9D Sidewinder Calvin "Spiff" Zhang - SEPECAT Jaguar *1 x ECM Pod *2 x Retarded Bomb (Generic) *1 x Drop Tank *1 x Matra R530 David "Uno" Peled - Dassault Mirage F1 *2 x AS.11 *2 x Matra R530 Map: Copperhead turn 01.jpg|Turn 1 Copperhead_turn_02.jpg|Turn 2 Copperhead_turn_03.jpg|Turn 3 Copperhead_turn_04.jpg|Turn 4 Copperhead_turn_05.jpg|Turn 4 Copperhead_turn_05.jpg|Turn 5 Copperhead_turn_06.jpg|Turn 6 Copperhead_turn_07.jpg|Turn 7 Copperhead_turn_08.jpg|Turn 8 Copperhead_turn_09.jpg|Turn 8 Summary: ADVANTAGE FLIGHT SOLUTIONS AFTER ACTION REPORT Mission: COPPERHEAD Tasking: Griffin Flight Account: Flight Leader Sajjad Azam We arrived in the operational area slightly late, and having missed our designated ingress point. Prior to entering the OP area, we made radio contact with the helicopter. When we entered the OP area South-west of the package’s initial position, the helicopter pilot expressed that they could not wait any longer and proceeded to take-off and proceeded to follow their designated route. A few minutes after this we all heard an errant radio transmission made in a language we could not identify. I then immediately called for all points to report in. Zhang reported that his instruments indicated that the transmission had come from a source bearing 020 of our position and suggested that we investigate. I ordered Zhang and Fleischer to change course and investigate the source of the transmission. Myself and Peled turned eastward to rendezvous with the chopper and proceeded at maximum speed. I was at high altitude, with Peled flying several thousand feet lower. I then proceeded to radio the helicopter of the mysterious transmission. After some time Peled reported an unknown airborne contact some distance from his 2 O’clock. I ordered him to go nose hot and to give the unknown aircraft a warning in both English and Arabic. Me and Peled slowed down to intercept the new contacts and I ordered Fleischer and Zhang to move up to cover our rear. After Peled had activated his radar and issued the warning he reported that his radar contacts indicated four MiG-17 Frescos on an intercept course with the helicopter. After the Peled identified the aircraft I ordered weapons free and attempted to gain missile lock on the enemy aircraft. I then noticed the Frescos split into two pairs, with one proceeding with their original course and the other turning to engage us. I ordered Zhang and Fleischer to engage the MiGs that had turned towards us. I told Peled that our priority was to intercept the MiGs that were moving towards the chopper, but that if it was necessary that he fire on his 12 O’clock. By this point all of us had gone noses hot. Peled managed to gain a lock on one of the approaching MiG-17s and proceeded to launch one of his missiles. Unfortunately, the MiGs opened fire with their cannons and he sustained damage to his airframe. Shortly after however, his missile however destroyed one of the MiGs. Peled reported an engine fire and proceed to extinguish it. I ordered Zhang and Fleischer to take care of the remaining MiG. The helicopter then reported visual contact with two bogeys approaching from the West. I attempted to gain missile lock on the enemy aircraft but was unable to. The MiGs then went into a dive, in order to gain gun lock on the helicopter. Fleischer reported that the remaining MiG was scattered so I advised him to move up assist in dealing with the intercepting MiGs. I ordered Zhang to cover our backs and deal with the fleeing bogey. Peled then radioed in that he had sustained heavy damage and needed cover. So I ordered to Fleischer to belay my previous order and assist Zhang before moving up to engage the remaining MiGs. According to his own account, at that point he experienced a failure on the control surface of his vertical stabilizer and was unable to turn to assist Zhang. Peled and I turned and dived towards the MiGs in an attempt to gain missile lock on the MiGs. Zhang then reported that the fleeing MiG was exiting the OP area and that he was attempting a parting shot. He fired a missile but it failed to connect so he turned to join us in dealing with the remaining Frescos. By then the enemy planes had gotten dangerously close to the helicopter and would be within cannon range within seconds. Fortunately Peled had the initiative to instruct the helicopter pilot to perform a standard air combat maneuver for helicopters being engaged by fixed-wing aircraft. When the pilot expressed reluctance to perform the maneuver, I radioed in to convince him to go through with the maneuver for their own safety. The maneuver was successful as the helicopter turned moved towards the advancing MiGs, forcing them to overshoot and fail their attack run. Once the bogeys were clear of the chopper, I ordered all aircraft within range to fire upon them. Myself and Fleischer managed to lock on the flank of one of the MiGs and each fired one of our IR missiles at it. My Matra 550 missed, but Fleischer’s Sidewinder connected and managed to damage the MiG. After that the pilot ejected while his companion turned to flee. I turned to pursue the fleeing MiG and ordered the rest of Griffin Flight to cover the chopper and scout the area ahead as it went back to its pre-planned route. I was unable to attain a sustained missile lock on the MiG and thus disengaged as it exited the operations area. The rest of the mission was largely uneventful as we escorted the helicopter to Aden and proceeded back to base. AAR: Jacob finishes typing, and again looks up. "Excellent, we're very happy with the outcome of this mission, so much so that we're going to be using your flight as part of an upcoming marketing strategy. We've got an interview lined up with a local journalist, and we'd like you, Mr Fleischer, to represent your flight and Advantage. We'll also be doing a photo spread with your F-8 and you, the photographer will be here tomorrow." He stands up, closing the laptop, "Excellent work gentlemen, I'm looking forward to good things from you." Mission Results Enemy Kills: 1x MiG 17 (Pigpen) 1x MiG 17 (Uno) Incidentals: None of Note Objective(s) Escort UN Helicopter out of the combat area: Achieved Destroy Interceptor Wing (Secondary): Failed Pay: Mission Pay: 600 Success Bonus: 60 Kill Bonus: 13 Marketing Campaign Bonus: 100 Total: 773 Category:Missions Category:Yemen